A night Alone
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Just a little KenshinKaoru lemon. Don't read if you are under 16.


**Disclaimer: This is just a little Rurouni Kenshin lemon I thought up. Do not read this if you are offended by sex scenes. Oh and I'm not to blame if anyone gets nosebleeds reading this.**

A night alone.

Kaoru found herself unable to sleep for the third night in a row. Yahiko was sleeping over at Tae's place for the night ever since he and Tsubame started courting. Sanosuke was the same, he and Megumi had married three weeks ago and were enjoying their honeymoon in Kyoto. Kenshin had also left on night without saying a word, only a letter remain telling her he'd be back someday. That was six days ago. As she stood outside her room looking up at the stars she absentmindedly opened her robe, slightly exposing her breast to the cool night air.

"Kenshin, where are you, I miss you so much," she sighed closing her eyes briefly. "I wish you'd come back to me. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life. I want to be held in your arms and hear you tell me that you love me. I want you to make love to me, I want to scream your name in pleasure. I even want to have your children, but only if you come back to me,"

Turning her back to the stars Kaoru failed to notice someone had been watching and listening to her the whole time. (A/N: Three guesses who it was.) "If that is your wish, Miss Kaoru, then I would be happy to oblige,"

Before she could even turn to face the voice a pair of strong yet gentle arms wrapped themselves around her waist making her almost scream, if not for the red hair that drifted by her face. He somehow travelled from his hiding place to her side in the blink of an eye and without making a sound, he could have been watching her all day for all she knew. Kenshin Himura, the wandering samurai had returned to her just like he said he would. But she wanted to be angry at him for leaving in the first place, she wanted to hit him, shout at him, call him an idiot and throw him out of her home. There was however no way she could be mad at him when he held her just like she wanted, in his arms with his breath against her neck. Now was the time to say the four words she had been unable to say for two years.

"I love you, Kenshin," she whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"And I love you, Kaoru. I am sorry it took so long for me to say those word that I am," this was the Kenshin she loved so badly. "Do you want me, Kaoru?"

"I want you, Kenshin. I want to be yours, so do with me as you wish. I give you my heart and body," she answered covering his hands with her own.

"All I wish is to make you happy, Kaoru," he replied, pulling her hair aside to lay a tender kiss on the back of her neck. "The night is still young and I will show you just how much I have missed you,"

"Kenshin," she sighed as he placed light kisses on the left side of her neck.

While he continued to nuzzle her neck he removed the cord from her robe and used it to tie her hands behind her. Not too tightly but enough to make it hard for her to free herself. Kaoru didn't mind, in the past thugs and criminals would sometimes tie her up when they used her as a hostage, she knew Kenshin would come to rescue her each time. Sometimes she wished he would just leave her tied up and make love to her on the spot. Now she helpless just like she wanted. She winced slightly as his teeth sank into the skin at the crock of her neck, leaving his mark as he gave her neck softer bites. His hands took a quick trip up from her waist to cup her breasts through the material of her robe, making her moan lightly as he rubbed. Dropping her head against his shoulder she turned to nibble on his earlobe when she met his lips for the first time.

'_I have waited so long for him to kiss me. I was a fool for waiting this long_,' she though as her mind quickly became clouded when she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

She suddenly lost all conscious thinking replaced by need and desire as his tongue explored her mouth. A few seconds later she took an intake of breath as he pinched her nipples through her robe. Pulling away from his mouth Kaoru closed her eyes tightly, begging him not to stop. He obliged by pulling her robe open so her breasts were now fully exposed, her nipples hardening from the cool night air. Pressing herself against him she could feel something poking her lower thigh, gasping she tried to pull away but was prevented as Kenshin squeezed her breasts again.

"There is nothing to worry about, Miss Kaoru, that there isn't. I am merely aroused just like any man would be in this situation," he said lowering a hand past her navel and between her legs. "However I would like to pleasure you before I make love to you,"

"Sorry, I just wasn't prepared for it that's all. And I'm in no hurry to lost my virginity to you, Kenshin," she replied, moaning when his fingers touch her womanhood.

Parting her wet folds with his fingers he bit nibbled on her earlobe while squeezing her nipple. Kaoru didn't fight him, she just moaned and whimpered as he tortured her body. When she sucked in a breath he knew he hit the right spot and rubbed her nub with his thumb as he pushed two fingers into her tight passage. Giving up on her ear Kenshin pumped his fingers in and out of her body making her legs weaken with every stroke. As she moaned his name he took this as a sign to thrust faster, which made Kaoru beg him to go even faster. Finally her body exploded as her first orgasm flooded through her body and she screamed in his ear. Removing his fingers he carefully lowered her to the floor as she tried to remove the cord keeping her hands bound together.

"That was wonderful, Kenshin," she panted, her juices trickling down her thighs.

"Stop struggling, Kaoru. I just wanted to keep your hands out of the way while I fingered you," he replied, releasing her hands. "If you want me to untie you, just ask me,"

"It's not that. I just wanted my hands in front of me. It's been a secret fantasy of mine, for you to make love to me while I'm tied up," she said as she felt his bare chest against her back. "Did you just undress while I wasn't looking?"

"Yes I did, now put your hands together," he requested, his erect member pressing against her backside.

Complying Kaoru closed her eyes as her wrists were once again tied together in front of her. "Would you stand up please,"

"As you wish," he replied rising to his feet.

Turning around to face him Kaoru got her first look at the real Kenshin Himura the former manslayer. She gasped and admired the size for a moment before she gently caressed his member, gliding her hand up and down. She smiled a moment before gently licking his tip, causing him to shudder in pleasure. Wanting to repay him for the pleasure he gave her, she wrapped her lips around him before taking his entire length in her mouth causing him to groan. Slowly she bought her head back and forth letting her tongue lick his sensitive head after pulling back each time. As she picked up the pace his groans and breathing became more rapid and she felt he was close to releasing. With a final groan Kenshin's member shuddered as he released his load in her mouth, which she happily swallowed.

"Yummy," she purred behind her eyelashes at him. Pleased that his member was still rock hard. '_Lucky me_,'

"Time I found out what you taste like," he replied with a glint of revenge in his eye.

With a surprised squeal Kaoru was on her back in a flash with Kenshin's head between her legs, holding them open at her thighs. Her juices were dripping from her clit as licked her folds before stopping to hear her moan in disappointment.

"Don't stop, Kenshin," she groaned.

Smirking from between her legs his tongue parted her wet folds like a flower sucking and nipping at her flesh. Kaoru arched her back as he relentlessly teased her with his tongue, which took long slow laps around her clit. When he lick the same spot he touch with his thumb he stopped going down and attacked that spot making her gasp and moan faster. With one last suck she screamed his name again as she released in his mouth. He continued this for some time making her come three more times. Licking her clit clean he sat on his knees looking down as the woman he loved panted for breath, her body still twitching from the multiple orgasms. Smirking he grabbed her ankles and spread her legs as wide as she could stretch, positioning his member just outside her passage.

"Are you ready, Kaoru?" he asked.

"I'm ready, Kenshin. I'm ready to be one with you," she whispered as she braced herself for whatever pain would come.

With a single thrust he buried himself deep inside her. She cried out in pain at having something inside her body for the first time. Kenshin stilled himself waiting for her body to adjust to his size, his hands fondling with her breasts. As the pain died down Kaoru moved her hips feeling a small wave of pleasure filling her. Kenshin took this as his signal and drew his hips slowly back and forth, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking as he picked up the pace slightly. "Oh, Kenshin!" she moaned loudly, feeling him switch to her other nipple. After a while of thrusting Kenshin stopped and grabbed her ankles again to position her legs on either side of her body, but not far enough to hurt her. Raising his hips in the air he slammed down earning a loud gasp from Kaoru as he plunged deeper into her.

"Oh yes! Kenshin! Harder! Please!" she begged. Suddenly her body tightened and screamed his name as another orgasm exploded inside of her. "Kenshin!"

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Kaoru woke the next morning from the best sleep she'd had in years. Kenshin had made love to her into the late hours of the night and enjoyed every minute of it. The feeling of his member sliding in and out of her, filling her tight passage bought her more pleasure then when she had fingered herself each night. After each orgasm Kenshin would let her rest before pulling out and putting his member in her mouth, letting her taste her arousal on him, which she enjoyed immensely. She even sucked him through two orgasms, each time she let him shoot his load in her mouth. They had finally stopped when Kaoru feel asleep after her tenth orgasm, Kenshin just pressed himself against her back wrapping his arms around her, his sword close by.

Opening her eyes, Kaoru discovered her hands were still bound together by the cord from the robe she slept in. Her mind began formulating different ways Kenshin could make love to her while tied up. Then she remembered something Megumi had told her after her wedding night with Sano. She told Kaoru who he had shoved his member up her ass during their night of hot steamy raunchy sex and how good it felt to have his hot thick load filling her second passage. Before the newly married couple departed for Kyoto, Megumi had Kaoru swear to try it with Kenshin if they ever announced their love to each other.

"_Now, Kaoru. Swear to me you will try taking it up the butt with sir Kenshin,"_

"I swear I will," Kaoru whispered un aware of the room's other occupant.

"What do you swear, my love?" Kenshin asked, his face hovering over her.

"It was just something Megumi made me swear to do with you if we ever confessed our love," Kaoru replied, her bound hands raking down his bare chest. "She wanted me to try taking it up the butt with you,"

"I would have done so even if Megumi hadn't suggested it, that I would," he responded, his rock hard member brushing against her backside. "Ready?"

Nodding Kaoru closed her eyes ready to endure any pain that might come. Spreading her cheeks open Kenshin plunged deep into her ass, she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he slowly began thrusting in and out. Soon he was picking up the pace going deeper with each thrust as she moaned into her futon. Megumi was right, taking it up the butt was just as good as taking it in her vagina and silently thanked the doctor as her first morning orgasm hit, followed shortly by Kenshin's own loud groan as his load filled her ass. Pulling out of her Kenshin untied her hands then promptly picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru gasped in surprise at this.

"I think it's time we took a bath, my love. We don't want Yahiko coming back to see like this do we?" he asked smiling as he carried her to the waiting bath.

"I love you, Kenshin," she whispered, leaning into his shoulder.

"And I love you, Kaoru," he replied, promising he would care for her for the rest of his days.

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this, it took me nearly a week to get this Rurouni Kenshin lemon just right. Now if you would be so kind to leave some reviews on your way out I may deliver a sequel.**


End file.
